1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a fan.
2. General Background
A plurality of fans is desired in a computer chassis for dissipating heat generated by electronic devices secured in the computer chassis. In order to secure the fans, two parallel installing plates are perpendicularly mounted on a bottom plate of the computer chassis. A plurality of parallel partition plates is secured between the installing plates. The partition plates are perpendicular to the bottom plate and the installing plates. A plurality of locking members is provided to engage with the partition plates to secure the fans respectively between each two adjacent partition plates.
In order to effectively dissipate the heat in the computer chassis, the fans should be secured in a predetermined direction so that airflow generated by the fans flows in a same direction. However, structures or devices are not provided in mounting apparatuses as described above to ensure that the fans are installed in the predetermined direction.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus with installation guides for ensuring a fan installed pointing in the correct direction.